Bum Reviews: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
by cornholio4
Summary: The homeless bum reviews the hit MLP FIM cartoon! Rated for some drug references!


**Doug Walker owns Chester A. Bum and Hasbro owns MLP FIM. Also just to tell you I thankfully never read Cupcakes and I doubt I ever will!**

**It's now time for Bum Reviews**

**With Chester A. Bum**

**Tonight's Review:**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE GREATEST CARTOON I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" shouted Chester excitedly flapping his arms about "Dear Princes...SPOILERS!"

"There's this bookworm pony called Twilight Sparkle..." Chester said before stopping "obvious sparkle vampire jokes aside..."

"She's like _I don't want to make any friends!_" said Chester "and her mentor the Princess (despite the fact she should be a queen) Celestia is like _tough luck Twilight, you're going to make friends anyway!_"

"Twilight also has an assistant called Spike..." said Chester before stopping "not the super cool blonde British vampire, this purple baby dragon who has a crush on one of Twilight's new friends...insert Shrek joke here!"

"and her teacher Queen...I Mean Princess Celestia has a sister called Luna..." said Chester stopping again "and I don't mean the awesome Harry Potter character but the cute little scared pony who's like _I'm sorry sister_ but the next time we see her she is darker, more grown up and shouting **GREETINGS MY LITTLE PONIES! I AM HERE TO DESTROY THE BRONIES THEORIES BY SPEAKING IN LOUD OLD ENGLISH!**"

"Among Twilight's friends are Applejack" said Chester "who's kind of like a pony version of Sandy Cheeks!"

"And there's this cute little shy Pegasus called Fluttershy who's a friend to all animals but is a total badass when angry! She also has this pet bunny called Angel not to be confused by the badass vampire looking for redemption..." said Chester before stopping once again "WHAT IS WITH THESE VAMPIRE JOKES I KEEP MAKING! THE TWILIGHT SAGA HAS RUINED MY MIND! Moving on!"

"There's also Rarity who in a Disney Channel show would be one of those vain rival the main character has but is this generous fashion nut!" said Chester "she's also supposed to represent the element of Generos-mity yet on Spike's (she's the one he has a crush on by the way) birthday she made him give up the gem he was going to have for lunch...WHAT A B***H! She's still a cool flaw character by the way!"

"There's also this pink pony called Pinkie Pie" said Chester "who acts more high than I do...and that's no small accomplishment I can tell you!"

"And lastly there's this skittle haired Pegasus called Rainbow Dash" said Chester "and she's super fast! Hey next time Marty and the doc have to go 88mph they can just get Dash to pull the Delorean!"

"They have all sorts of adventures and meet all sorts of memorable characters and including these 3 little ponies who want to earn their special talent tattoos" said Chester "they are Blossom...I mean Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

"And every season opener or ending they have to fight a villain, such as from Q from Star Trek!"

"_hey Jean-Luc wasn't fun anymore so I decided to become some sort of weird creature and annoy My Little Ponies_" said Chester mimicking Q's voice "and the Princess Luna who was once an evil being called Nightmare Moon!"

"She's like _I want to make the night last forever_" said Chester "and the Ponies are like _So We can disco dance?_ And the evil Nightmare Moon is like _Sure why not?_"

Chester starts dancing to _Play That Funky Music_ by Wild Cherry.

"Anyway a lot of the episodes have songs like Phineas and Ferb" said Chester "these songs are so catchy they make the Ducktales theme sound like a whistle!"

"So My Little Pony is a really good show and I am glad i don't have to be on drugs anymore to say that!" said Chester "and "and i have been waiting forever for it to be manly to like ponies!"

"This is Chester A. Bum saying..." Chester then took out a Styrofoam cup and started shouting "CHANGE? YOU GOT CHANGE? COME ON HELP A GUY OUT, WILL YA? COME ON CHANGE!"

**Seriously My little Pony: Friendship is Magic is awesome!**

"come on I read Cupcakes, I need all the help I can get!"


End file.
